The story
by Slave of the Dark
Summary: Nice titile huh . This story is about the gang meeting when they are in a colledge dorm, Kagome and inuyasha have some problems at first..And miroku and sango may need some ground rules..thats all i got.((its pg13-R))


-Ring, Ring, Ring- A alarm Buzzed through the air. Ring, Ring Rin-. It stopped as a Boys finger tips pressed the off button and Gently pushed the covers off his Chest and stood out of bed. His Stomach showed, But no one was around. He wore Red pants that went a little past the middle of his foot. He Softly walked Out to the kitchen where he then got out a bowl of cereal and some milk. His name was Inuyasha, And he was Merely 18. He had just got into colledge, And this was his dorm. He had roomies..He had just not met the three yet. The dorm wasn't big. It was a living room with one small couch. A small kitchen built into the living room, A little ledge of steps a bathroom to the right, And a bedroom to the left. Four people?He didn't know how this was going to work, And he was not about to sleep on no floor. He just yawned as he ate his cereal, Which by the way were cocoa puffs. He chomped down as he then heard something. A knock. Yes a very gentle knock, That seemed to not be with a fist. He got up and opened the door to stair at a black haired boy. He didn't bother to say a word. He knew this was one of his roomates. Yes, It deffintaly was, And he was right..The knock had be with the boys head, And not his hands for his hands had bags in the,. The boy walked in and grinned placing his bags on the couch and placing his hand out for inuyasha to shake.  
  
"Miroku, You?" he said cheery. Cheery, That disturebed inuyasha just a bit. But he Wouldn't want to be rude so of course he replied like anyone.  
  
"Inuyasha." Inuyasha stated not Shaking his hand. Miroku didn't take this to any offence. He just thought that he didn't like handshakes. Miroku then, Noticed His ears but didn't say a word. Miroku, Had on a black shirt and blue jeans, He wore Black and pink d.c's.   
  
Inuyasha walked up stairs to change into some clothing, Just a white t-shirt and jeans. He walked out with a mean looking face.  
  
"Uhh, Nice place?" Miroku said. "Where do i sleep?"   
  
"Dunno, We'll wait 'til the others get here to arrange that." Inuyasha said calmy turning on the t.v and watching spongebob. He didn't Enjoy spongebob, But he watched it. Amazingly..Miroku loved spongebob.  
  
Knock, Knock. Rang the door, Knock knock. Inuyasha sat up to open the door to see two young girls. He shook his head and miroku seemed to have a bright, Yet perverted grin on his face. "Hey."   
  
"Hey," One of the girls said placing there bags inside. The other one didn't speak just placed her bags down.  
  
"I'm Sango, And this is kagome..Who are you guys."  
  
"Miroku." He said affully close. He then touched her butt. "Thats how we shake here." I think you can guess what happend next. The red mark on miroku's face said it all.   
  
"Inuyasha." He said Uncheerful.  
  
"Well, I think we should all tell Things about are selfs, What do you think." Kagome said finnaly speaking.  
  
"Great ide-" Miroku was stopped by inuyasha "No," It was a very calm No.  
  
"Well..Were all human!" Sango said. "Think thats something!" Just then, Inuyasha's face went bright red as he turned his head. "Yeh..All human." He said in a sighing voice slipping a hat on.   
  
Miroku then gave a glare. No one seemed to have seen the ears execpt for him. He didn't Dare speak of it, For he knew inuyasha just didn't want to.   
  
"So then...What do you all wanna do?" Miroku asked sitting down."  
  
"Litsen to music/Shut The hell up/Play TWISTER!" Everybody seemed to stare at kagome's 'twister' they all laughed execpt for inuyasha. He indeed didn't find this amusing.  
  
"Okay no twister...What kind of music do you guys like?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Punk." Inuyasha replied  
  
"Metal."-Miroku  
  
"Rap."-Sango  
  
"Yeah.." Kagome said. She saw this going downhill already. She made a face. "Okay..Who here has a job?" Only Kagome and Sango could raise there hands. Inuyasha..Had a mean rich brother who he hated, And yet his brother helped him out with food and money, though he was a jerk and very stuck up. He was also as the girls call it hot. EVERY girl wanted him.  
  
"Okay then." Kagome said.  
  
"So where Do me and my kitty ((Kilala or whatever)) Sleep?" Sango asked.  
  
"Okay, Lets extablish some rules." Inuyasha said as he stood up and sat ont he counter. "1.No Animals."((He himself was a dog though..))"2.No waking me up..3.THE BED IS MINE, 4. Follow the rules or i will break your bones into little tiny slenders of pieces. Inuyasha said with a mean look on his face.  
  
"You dont make all the rules!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Yes i do!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Puh-leez." Miroku intrupted.  
  
"SHUT UP!" They both said.  
  
"Who do you think you are?We all live here!We all pay some rent!"  
  
"I was here first!"  
  
"You, I know your type." Kagome said in a very rough voice.  
  
"Oh do you?" Inuyasha said, in a calm yet rashinal voice. He was mad. He had to be Number 1. He had to be all that and a bag of chips.  
  
"Your one of those guitar playing, Baggy pants wearing, Wannabe, Boxer shower, Is number one in the crowd, All that,"  
  
"Close enough, i am all that..And a bag of chips."Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku and Sango were by now investigating the house, since they were fighting.  
  
"You think your all that and a bag of chips?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeh." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Well i'm all that and a bag of skittles..So taste my rainbow BITCH." She said and everybody in the room was frozen at her outburst. Wow....They all thought and turned to her. Miroku gave a slight smile and shook his head.  
  
Inuyasha just stared and shook his head 'Madly.' And walked out the door.  
  
Sango walked up and all that was said was. "You go girl." And a little gigle...  
  
So, It was terrible..i know but not bad for a first try huh? ^^ 


End file.
